Vulnerability
by SingingMisery
Summary: Cloud did always suck at gambling.


Title: Vulnerability

Pairing: Reno/Cloud

Warnings: This contains yaoi, which means 2 people of the male gender having sexual relations. Also, Bondage, spanking, sex,

Beta: The fabulous etrix/etrixan

Notes: Well, I wanted to try a new pairing. This is what happened.

* * *

"No."

"Come on, Strife! You lost the bet fair and square." The redhead pouted, trying to make a puppy dog face but only managing a smug fox-like appearance. "So please?"

Cloud sighed. "It wasn't really a bet, considering you had an insider advantage. Rude is your best friend after all. You would have known he was going to ask Tifa out." And that he was going to bring daises. Tifa loved daises. Cloud had told Reno so himself. It was so unfair.

"It was a bet, and I am hurt that you would suggest such a thing." The grin on Reno's face said it all though. He had known. He just hadn't known the girl was going to say yes. Or that the flowers would work. He wasn't sure why, but girls loved flowers. "You said you would play with my fetishes for awhile."

The blond didn't say anything, just worried the inside of his cheek with his teeth. Could he really go through with...this? He had been prepared to wear some ridiculous leather get up. He could have handled doing it on Fenrir. But this?

Reno studied him. He didn't exactly know when he had started dating Cloud-freaking-Strife. He'd kinda moved into the bar then kinda moved into Cloud's room, but what always stunned him was that the swordsman had let him without breaking any limbs. He would have pegged himself the last man on this planet the blond would have gone for. They lived together, knew each others' secrets but it seemed his lover still had trust issues Reno didn't know what had happened to him in that lab. He didn't want to know. "Are you scared?"

Cloud still didn't say anything, but a reluctant shifting was all the answer Reno needed.

"I swear on my sister's grave-"

"You don't have a sister. You've never had a sister," Cloud interrupted.

Reno ignored him, "-that I will not do anything you don't want. Okay?"

Cloud sighed, looking up at Reno through his eyelashes. He stepped forward, studying the handcuffs on the bed. "Fine. You can do it."

The redhead grinned, eyes roaming Cloud's body, lingering on the lower half. "Great." He lay down on the bed. "Strip." Cloud frowned at the order, but started to unzip his shirt." Nah, do it slowly, yo." The blond blushed, but slowly removed his shirt. Reno went slacked-jaw when that delectably pale skin was revealed. Cloud stopped, folding his arms over his chest, blue eyes uncertain. "Keep going! This is hot, yo!" The blond sighed, and lowered his pants. He stepped out of them and stared at Reno.

"Now what?" His voice was quiet. Reno's mouth went dry. Cloud wasn't usually this submissive, but there he stood, waiting for instruction. "Tell me if you want me to stop and I will."

The redhead stood, picking up the cuffs as he went. He grasped one thin wrist, fastening the steel over it. He led Cloud to the mattress and arranged him so he was on his knees, cheek resting on the bed, hands behind his back. Reno locked the other cuff, smiling as Cloud squirmed a little. Reaching under the bed, he pulled out another object. He slid two larger cuffs over Cloud's thighs, a bar between them. With that done, Reno leaned back and admired his handiwork. The swordsman's embarrassment grew as he realized just how exposed he was. His body was bent at an extreme angle which put everything on display.

He cupped his lover's buttocks, the warm cheeks fitting in his hands. He chuckled. "I love your ass, Cloud. I stared at it all the time, back when you were in AVALANCHE. I still do." He circled his thumb over the pink entrance, grinning at the shudder that racked Cloud's body. "So beautiful."

The Turk leaned forward and licked one long stripe down the crack. Cloud jerked as much as his bonds allowed, an unidentifiable but helplessly excited noise escaping from his throat. Reno couldn't stop his smiling. To watch Cloud, stoic and serious Cloud, come undone like this was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Cloud yelped when Reno smacked him, calloused palm against silky flesh and pain blossomed on his left cheek. He turned to look at Reno, eyes cautious. The redhead massaged the soft skin, marvelling at the red patch amidst the white. Reno smacked his other cheek and he turned forward again. He tried to deny a shiver of fear and delight. Reno saw it anyways.

"Do you want me to stop?" Reno's voice was rough with want.

Cloud shook his head. "It's fine," he winced at how weak his voice sounded.

Reno didn't ask again. Instead he concentrated on what he was doing, making sure to hit all Cloud's sensitive flesh. Cloud closed his eyes, falling into a void. In it, Zack wasn't dead. Aerith hadn't been murdered. Sephiroth wasn't trying to destroy the world. Sweat beaded on Reno's forehead from the effort he was making. Cloud's buttocks colored nicely, his fair skin turning from light pink to a rich red. He only stopped when tears glittered in the corner of Cloud's eyes. He didn't want to Cloud to be in too much pain. That wasn't the point.

Cloud opened his eyes again as Reno gently kneaded his ass, massaging the hot skin. He draped himself over Cloud's lithe body, leaning over to lick a stray tear that had fallen from a cobalt eye. "You okay?" Cloud nodded, blinking back tears. He gasped slightly, when he felt how hard Reno was through his pants, the budge fitting almost perfectly against his burning posterior. "Good." Reno dropped a kiss to each cheek, an apology of sorts.

Long fingers wrapped around Cloud's leaking erection. "You're hard," Reno said, hiding the relief he felt that Cloud _had_ enjoyed it. "I guess you liked that as much as I did." Then he chuckled, "Your ass looks so much cuter with a little red on it." Shifting, he dipped his finger in a small bottle of oil. Slowly, he circled the man's entrance with the tip of his finger. Cloud inhaled sharply, little bolts of pleasure shooting over his body from the sensation.

"Is this what you want, Cloud? You want me to fuck you?" The blond nodded with a whimper, his inhibition unable to stop him from pressing back slightly. Reno continued to loop around with his finger, never adding any pressure. "Beg for it."

Cloud balked, his pride refusing to let him open his mouth. He couldn't...he wouldn't. But Reno was adding more pressure, pressing slightly against his entrance, teasing and enticing. Slowly, the redhead allowed the tip of his smallest finger to breach the opening. Cloud held onto his control for a few more seconds before gasping out, "Please."

"Please what, Cloud?" Maddeningly slow, Reno sunk his finger in a little more. "What do you want, Strife?"

It was too much. Being exposed and being spanked, tied up with nowhere to go. Something in his mind snapped a little. He'd trusted the redhead this far... "Please, Reno. Please fuck me. Fuck me until I scream."

Reno was a little taken aback, not expecting Cloud to utter words so filled with surrender. He slipped one finger fully inside his lover's hot body. Soon, there were three, stretching Cloud who was groaning with need, telling Reno to hurry up, trying to rock Reno's fingers deeper into him. But what finally broke the redhead's control was when Cloud turned lust hazed eyes to him begging wordlessly for release. Hurriedly, the redhead stripped of his clothes. He slicked up his cock, hardened to the point where it hurt, and draped himself over Cloud again. "You feel this?" He punctuated his words by thrusting against Cloud's body. "This is what you do to me, every single time."

Cloud started to say something, but his words dissolved into a startled moan when Reno pushed inside. The redhead held still for a moment, the heat from Cloud's backside filling his loins, before pulling out and thrusting back in. He didn't encounter any resistance and there was no pain written across Cloud's features, only relief and yearning and need.

He thrust in, hard, knowing he had hit Cloud's prostate by the cry emitting from the swordsman's throat. Cloud tried to move, but his bonds were too strong for even one with mako injections to break. He gave a frustrated whine. "What is it baby? You want me to touch you?" Reno cooed.

With his pride gone out the window, Cloud nodded. "Touch me," he rasped. "Please."

Reno wrapped his hand around Cloud's dripping erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Cloud closed his eyes as that spot was repeatedly struck inside him. Heat and pleasure coiled in his lower stomach, making him go nearly crazy with want. Reno had a pattern. He would spin his hand around the base of Cloud's cock then flick the head with his thumb.

Finally, his orgasm hit, stealing all ability to think, to breath. That void took over again. Dimly, he was aware of Reno grunting and groaning over him. A intense heat spread inside him, signalling the Turk had reached his peak as well. For a few minutes, they stayed like that, Reno still buried inside him.

Then, the other man moved. First, the restraints on his wrists were undone, then the ones around his thighs. Gently, he was laid down, the bed soft underneath him. He winced when his ass brushed a little too hard over the blankets, but nodded reassuringly to Reno. "I'm fine. Really."

Reno nodded, grinning. His eyes roamed the naked body. "That you are, Strife."

Cloud rolled his eyes, but held out his arms, inviting Reno to snuggle with him. They didn't say anything, no sweet nothings, no exchanges of 'I love you.' They both knew they loved each other.

Any fool could see it.


End file.
